


A Present For Gotham's Justice

by Valmouth (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005), Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mistaken Identity, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Valmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the Scarecrow do magic tricks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present For Gotham's Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters or to the various creative universes they are derived from. I mean no offence by posting this and make no money from it.

The man with the long hair was looking decidedly the worse for wear, eyes wide with shocked surprise, a dirty strip of rag gagging him effectively as he peered up from the depths of the crate to where the Batman, the Commissioner, and several police officers were looking down at him. 

The Batman broke the surprised tableau first. He ignored the police officers as he stared straight at the Commissioner - “Is this some kind of joke?”

His flat tones were less hostile and more honestly confused.

The Commissioner didn’t reply but he did spring into action. “Get him out of there. Careful. We don’t know who this nutjob is.”

The officers prodded and pulled and jerked until the man was out of crate and standing on very shaky legs in front of them. He was trying to speak but so far no one seemed to want to remove his gag.

In the meantime, Commissioner Gordon had managed to apprise the Batman of the situation - some other well-meaning vigilante had tracked down the Scarecrow and shipped him back. Tied and neat, like so much merchandise.

It didn’t take Batman more than a glance to point out silently that unless Jonathan Crane had gone in for extensive cosmetic surgery, the man from the crate didn’t look anything like him.

He strode forward, cloak billowing behind him. The captive didn’t so much cower as look him over. And the garbled sounds increased, in both pitch and volume.

Out of a certain sense of self-destruction, the Batman reached out and pulled the gag out.

The man coughed and then said in a decidedly English accent, “Creek! My name is Creek, not Crane! Jonathan Creek! And I am not a scarecrow!”


End file.
